Voyeurisme
by anzendes
Summary: Ils avaient beau se regarder, leur regards ne se croisaient jamais.


_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

\--

Elle ne savait plus quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé, mais le fait était là. Chaque jour, alors que l'après-midi démarrait et que le repas était passé, elle rejoignait la régie où elle le rejoignait alors qu'il s'exerçait.

Si les premières fois l'odeur du renfermé et de la sueur l'avait submergée au point de lui filer l'envie irrépressible de se boucher le nez, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Et puis, elle s'était lentement habituée par cette odeur et elle pouvait dire sans se cacher que celle-ci avait un côté rassurant.

Elle ne s'était pas forcément rendue compte que par ses constantes visites, elle avait également inconsciemment habitué l'autre à aérer plus souvent le petit habitacle ainsi que le rendre plus ordonné afin qu'elle ne s'y prenne pas les pieds - chose qui était arrivée à plusieurs reprises et qui avait entraîné des disputes certaines.

Eux qui, habituellement, ne pouvaient passer plus de cinq minutes sans qu'une réflexion qui irriterait l'autre fuse se retrouvaient à cohabiter dans le même espace pendant plusieurs heures sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé.

C'était arrivé par inadvertance en fait. Un après midi ou la navigatrice était en quête de calme, elle avait dû faire presque toutes les pièces du navire pour le trouver. Un Luffy et Usopp excités ne pouvaient apporter qu'un immense brouhaha qui parasite les oreilles d'autrui, et, ce jour là Nami n'était pas en capacité de le supporter.

Elle savait que la régie était la tanière du loup de son équipage, et le connaissant même à s'entraîner le bruit devait être quasi nul. Alors elle s'y était aventurée, et alors qu'elle s'était attendue à une explosion de sa part pour être dérangé en pleine séance, elle n'avait que capté son regard interrogateur.

« Luffy et les autres font un bruit fou... Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, je voulais essayer de voir si ici c'était plus calme. Si je te derange-

\- C'est bon. »

Aucuns autres mots n'avaient été échangés suite à ça. Et si elle aurait dû se sentir irritée de s'être ainsi fait coupée la parole par le bretteur, il n'en était rien. L'accord qu'il lui avait fait de partager sa tanière ne la rendait que plus tranquille.

Alors elle s'était silencieusement installé sur l'un des bancs longeant la baie vitrée, commençant à lire son livre, chose qu'elle avait tentée de faire à mainte reprise ne pouvant pas retenir un traître mot.

Au début, Zoro avait d'abord cru que c'était un énième stratagème pour le rendre fou. Mais en voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de cette satanée rouquine, il s'était vite résignée et l'avait laissé s'installer. De toute façon, elle n'était pas là pour le déconcentré, à partir de ce principe, il n'avait rien à redire.

Cependant, il avait commencé à maudire le fait que cela devienne comme une habitude pour lui qu'elle s'introduise dans la petite pièce l'après-midi et que, lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le temps de prendre une pause lecture, cela le chagrine quelque peu qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Il avait prit l'habitude de la regarder du coin de l'œil, cette petite femme. Et lorsqu'elle n'était pas à ses côtés et que, par l'immense baie vitrée, il la voyait avec ce dragueur de Sanji, peut-être que, une légèrement amertume laissait pointer le boût de son nez.

Puis il s'était mis à la regarder plus souvent : cela concernait bien évidemment également le temps où ils n'étaient pas que tous les deux. Et il jurait qu'il n'était pas assez discret au vu des regards que Robin et Sanji lui lançaient.

Il ne s'en sentait pas gêné, enfin... Peut-être un peu au début. Il se sentait comme un gosse prit la main dans le sac alors qu'il faisait une bêtise. Et là, sa bêtise était de laisser ses yeux fixer trop longtemps la jolie rousse.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute aussi. Elle n'avait qu'à pas s'imiscer dans son espace personnel et se laisser emporter par ses émotions lorsqu'elle lisait ses fichus bouquins. Parce que oui, il l'admettait, il avait surpris plus d'une fois des petits sourires se glisser sur ses lèvres, voir des larmes presque imperceptible couler le long de ses joues au vu de l'avancement de sa lecture.

Il adorait ces moments là, car il était presque sûr qu'il était le seul à avoir le droit de voir un tableau pareil. Peut-être que Robin y avait déjà assistée, mais ce n'était pas comparable.

Cependant, ces derniers temps il avait découvert un nouveau passe-temps de la jeune femme : regarder par la fenêtre pendant ce qu'il semblait être de très longues minutes avant de secouer la tête et de reprendre sa lecture.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait, d'ici. C'était alors curieux qu'il avait essayé de voir ce qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de là, et il avait presque sentit son cœur se briser lorsqu'il avait vu que la cuisine était directement visible.

Nami ne comprenait pas le revirement de situation qu'elle était en train de vivre. Alors qu'elle venait à peine de pénétrer dans la vigie, elle comprit tout de suite que l'état d'esprit de Zoro n'était pas le même que d'habitude. Et lorsqu'elle voulut faire demi-tour, elle entendit la voix lourde de reproche du bretteur.

« Tu ne comptes pas épier aujourd'hui ? »

Elle n'avait pas réellement saisit la tournure de cette phrase, et si son regard fut plutôt interrogé, celui de Zoro en disait tout autre. Elle eut un frisson d'effroi qui lui transperça l'échine. Ne sachant vraiment que faire, elle se glissa dans la régie, s'installant à sa place habituelle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce revirement de situation.

Tentant de ne pas en tenir compte, elle entama de nouveau son livre qui ne la passionnait pas tant que ça finalement, et son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois contre la vitre. Elle sourit en y voyant dessiner cette silhouette robuste et ces muscles saillants en mouvement.

Si cette place était sa préférée c'était pour une bonne raison. C'est que le soleil ne tenait tout bonnement pas sa vision alors qu'elle tournait tout bêtement le dos au bretteur.

Elle pouvait parfaitement voir les muscles saillants exécuter leurs mouvements alors que tout le reste du corps semblait suivre à la lettre une chorégraphie apprise par cœur depuis des années. Décidément, elle ne savait dire ce qu'elle préférait dans ce schéma : les épaules larges ? les traits tirés ? les bras musclés ?

Les mouvements cessèrent un instant alors que Nami fronça les sourcils : elle connaissait la chorégraphie par cœur à force, elle aussi. Et elle pouvait certifier que ce n'était pas normal qu'elle s'arrête en si bon chemin. Ses yeux avides détaillèrent plus en détail le corps de la tête au pied avant de sursauter en voyant de magnifiques yeux pointer dans sa direction. Le concerné ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'elle avait comprit qu'elle était fixée.

Si la cessassion des mouvements l'avait premièrement alertée, le regard un peu rageux et rempli de colère lui insulfa un second souffle. Bizarrement, ce détail lui fit immédiatement comprendre pourquoi l'humeur de l'homme était exécrable aujourd'hui. Elle en aurait presque sourit, la maligne.

« Que crois-tu que je regarde, Roronoa Zoro ? »

Un sursaut prit le concerné alors que ses yeux se dilatèrent. Puis, doucement, ils se mirent à chercher celui de la rouquine dans le reflet présent dans la vitre. Il fronça les sourcils. Nami sourit doucement avant de se lever.

« Prend ma place, deux minutes.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Fait le je te dis ! »

Un peu ronchon, le bougre s'exécuta et se laissa tomber sur la banquette alors que la rouquine de plaça au milieu de la salle, sous ses yeux attentifs.

« Maintenant, regarde à l'extérieur. »

Il n'en avait aucunement envie : si savait déjà ce qu'il allait voir, ça ne l'ntéressait pas. Mais sentir le regard brûlant de la navigatrice posé sur son dos le destabilisait. Il se sentait comme prisonnier de celui-ci.

Doucement, et avec aucunes convictions, il jeta son dévolu sur la grande baie vitrée. La première chose qui captiva son attention, puisqu'il regardait vers le bas, furent des altères. Il fronça les sourcils avant de remonter doucement son regard, semblant comprendre petit à petit. Et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement, il aurait pû croire que la jolie rouquine pouvait l'entendre, à ce moment là. La silhouette qu'il voyait, il la connaissait par cœur.

Les grands yeux noirs de la navigatrice le fixait avec malice, elle son cœur défailli à ce contact, le faisant frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois d'ici, Zoro ? »

Il se sentait bête. Entièrement. Il souffla amèrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, gêné. Il voudrait être aillleurs. Il avait était prit sur le fait en pleine crise de jalousie, et il s'en sentait honteux.

Rapidement, il grogna avant de se lever et de s'approcher à grande vitesse de la petite rouquine qui le fixait du centre de la pièce. Arrivant rapidement à elle, il attrapa l'arrière de son crâne de sa main droite et les fit se cogner ensemble, occasionnant un grognement de la jolie rouquine.

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'énerver, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, bloquant la respiration de la navigatrice : il en eut un petit sourire.

« Idiote. »

Il la relâcha doucement avant de se décaler et d'attraper les altères qui trônaient derrière la jeune femme. La concernée fronça les sourcils en la regardant faire alors qu'il eut un sourire en coin en la fixant. Discrètement, il lui fit signe d'aller se rasseoir et il reprit son entraînement, dans le plus grand des calmes.

Nami explosa d'un rire cristallin avant d'aller se réinstaller, prenant son livre entre ses fines mains. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la baie vitrée et sourit en croisant le regard du bretteur.

« Voyeur. » Murmura-t-elle simplement.


End file.
